Pectus Pectoris Impleo
by ally.moony
Summary: Written for Springkink prompt: Buffyverse, Fred/Willow: cybersex - just this once.


Rating: NC-17ish  
Warnings: well, cybersex  
Prompt: Buffyverse, Fred/Willow: cybersex - just this once  
Word count: 1441, but not really

(¯`·._.·[W1lloW]·._.·´¯) says:

hi *waves*

Fred is l ve says:

hello *waves back*

(¯`·._.·[W1lloW]·._.·´¯) says:

how was ur day?

Fred is l ve says:

fine, tnx

Fred is l ve says:

what about urs?

(¯`·._.·[W1lloW]·._.·´¯) says:

it was ok :)

Fred is l ve says:

did u manage to kill some vampires?

(¯`·._.·[W1lloW]·._.·´¯) says:

no, not today :-(

(¯`·._.·[W1lloW]·._.·´¯) says:

but i finished a super cool super difficult spell i was working on ^_^

Fred is l ve says:

i c

Fred is l ve says:

um…

(¯`·._.·[W1lloW]·._.·´¯) says:

what?

Fred is l ve says:

i miss u *hides*

(¯`·._.·[W1lloW]·._.·´¯) says:

don't say that

Fred is l ve says:

it's the truth

Fred is l ve says:

and i've been thinking about u

(¯`·._.·[W1lloW]·._.·´¯) says:

rlly? what about?

Fred is l ve says:

do u rlly wanna know???

(¯`·._.·[W1lloW]·._.·´¯) says:

well yeah! now i'm super curious

Fred is l ve says:

um… k

Fred is l ve says:

well… u c, i heard them talking about it and i can't stop thinking about doing it

Fred is l ve says:

with u

(¯`·._.·[W1lloW]·._.·´¯) says:

you lost me

Fred is l ve says:

cybersex

(¯`·._.·[W1lloW]·._.·´¯) says:

oh

(¯`·._.·[W1lloW]·._.·´¯) says:

fred, u know i'm involved with some1

Fred is l ve says:

cybersex shouldn't count as an affair

Fred is l ve says:

come on, willow, just this time *puppy eyes*

Fred is l ve says:

pretty please???

(¯`·._.·[W1lloW]·._.·´¯) says:

*sigh* fine

(¯`·._.·[W1lloW]·._.·´¯) says:

what are you wearing?

Fred is l ve says:

seriously?

(¯`·._.·[W1lloW]·._.·´¯) says:

what???

Fred is l ve says:

is that ur ultra original have-cybersex-with-me line?

(¯`·._.·[W1lloW]·._.·´¯) says:

i've never done this before

Fred is l ve says:

oh

Fred is l ve says:

well, i'm wearing my pjs, then

(¯`·._.·[W1lloW]·._.·´¯) says:

oooh, the ones with the bunnies??? i love those!

Fred is l ve says:

willow! you're ruining the mood… :-(

(¯`·._.·[W1lloW]·._.·´¯) says:

:-( sorry

Fred is l ve says:

yes, the ones with the bunnies…

(¯`·._.·[W1lloW]·._.·´¯) says:

cute ^_^

Fred is l ve says:

tnx ^_^

Fred is l ve says:

this is not working

Fred is l ve says:

are u alone?

(¯`·._.·[W1lloW]·._.·´¯) says:

yeah

(¯`·._.·[W1lloW]·._.·´¯) says:

every1 left

Fred is l ve says:

let's use the webcam

(¯`·._.·[W1lloW]·._.·´¯) says:

are u sure about this?

i Fred is l ve has invited you to start a videoconference. To cancel press Alt+Q. /i

"Hello," Fred waved, her image dark and blurry on Willow's screen. "Can you hear me?"

"I can, but it's all dark in your room, I can hardly see you" Willow answered. "Do you mind turning on the lights?"

Fred's grin turned in to a full smile and she ran to turn on the lights in her room. "I was trying to set the mood, you know," she said, accommodating herself on the bed and the computer on her lap. "But I guess you have to see me to do something," she laughed halfheartedly.

Willow could hear soft music on the background. Her fingers were playing with each other; she was really nervous and she wanted Fred to make the first move.

"How do we do this?" Fred asked.

"I, um, er… Well, we can… take of our clothes?" Willow volunteered, not really sure that was the right first step.

"Okay!" Fred said happily, and started taking of her t-shirt.

"Wait, wait!" Willow interrupted. Her confidence seemed to be back. "We need to do this slowly."

"Um, ok," Fred said, leaving her t-shirt on.

"Take your pants off," Willow commanded. Fred knelt on the bed and left the laptop in front of her, accommodating it so Willow could have a full picture. She took her pants off and threw them in the floor.

"Now you," she said.

"No. I want to see you first. Take of your shirt now." Fred opened her eyes and looked at Willow unbelievingly. Dominating Willow was really turning her on. She complied, took her shirt of, and threw it away.

"You have nothing underneath," Willow said with a faint surprise.

"I don't sleep with a bra on, Willow," Fred answered, trying to hide the nervousness of her voice, not really succeeding.

Fred was kneeling with her arse on her heels and her hands on her lap wearing nothing but her panties. She was breathing fast and Willow could see her breasts move with the rhythm of her breath.

"Take off what's left," Willow ordered.

For this, Fred stood of from her position, slowly, allowing Willow to watch every inch of her body. From this position, Willow could only see Fred's legs, the rest was out of the camera frame. Fred took off her undergarment in a deliberately slow way and threw them with the rest of her clothes. She returned to her original position, again doing it as slowly as her body allowed. She heard Willow gasp loudly and smirked in satisfaction.

"What do I do now?"

"I want you to touch yourself," Willow answered avoiding Fred's eyes.

"How?" But Willow didn't answer. "How?" she repeated a little stronger this time.

"Touch yourself like I would touch you," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

Fred brought her hands to her neck and started to caress her skin. Throwing her head back, her hands moved down to her breasts. She fondled them

"Now what?" Fred asked, not stopping the movements on her breasts.

"Now move down."

"Here?" she said, moving her hands through her stomach.

"Lower," Willow ordered, catching a breath.

Fred let out a grunt when her hands touched her already swollen clitoris. Willow sighed hardly.

"Willow?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Y– yes?" she answered in a hoarse voice, not able to keep her eyes away from her friend's groin.

"What do I do now?"

"Erm… uh… put one finger inside you," she said, her cheeks turning pink.

"Only one?" Fred asked eagerly.

"One," she answered firmly.

"Okay," she said, complying.

Willow could see every move Fred was doing. In a deliberate slow motion, she was caressing herself before following Willow's orders. She let out a moan when her fingers touched her sensitive walls and Willow issued a small whimper.

Only a few second passed when Willow was already asking Fred to use a second finger. She had her hands clutched to her bed sheets so hard her knuckles were already turning white.

"Is this what you want?" managed Fred, among moans.

"Uh huh…" answered Willow, trying in vain to make her brain cooperate.

"What now?"

"Go faster," but her voice was barely audible. "And… your other hand is not doing anything."

"What do –oh, god– what do I do about it?"

"You? Nothing," she said.

Willow ignored Fred's quizzical look and closed her eyes tightly.

"iRelinquo is somes requiro vestri pectus pectoris impleo/i."

Fred sat there, still touching herself but with an eye on Willow.

Willow's head fell forward inertly and her hand's loosed their grip on the sheets.

"Oh!" Fred blurted out as she felt hands that weren't her own moving through her body. "Willow, what t–"

"Shut up," she said, feeling Fred's body under her hands.

Fred could feel a thread of air on her face as Willow talked.

Willow's left hand joined Fred's on her groin while her right one caressed her breasts.

"Can you feel me?" she asked.

Fred jumped when she felt Willow's breath on her ear again and smiled widely. "I can."

Willow introduced a finger inside Fred's vagina, joining the other two already placed there and fastened Fred's pace. She smiled with Fred's deep moan.

The hand on her breasts left its place and slithered down. With a small, soft circular movement she attacked her clitoris.

Fred threw her head back and moaned loudly.

"Shhh," Willow whispered on her ear, causing her to moan again.

Both their hands travelled in and out Fred exploring and feeling every inch of Fred's aroused and moisturized body, following the incontrollable pace of her hips moving, asking for more.

Fred came loudly, feeling Willow's mouth bite her lobe. She sensed a last breath and then it was gone. Willow's touch disappeared, leaving a lingering sensation.

On the screen, Willow's face raised her face and took a deep breath.

i(¯`·._.·[W1lloW]·._.·´¯) has canceled the videoconference/i

Fred is l ve says:

THAT WAS FKING UNBELIEVABLE!!!!!!

(¯`·._.·[W1lloW]·._.·´¯) says:

don't scream!

(¯`·._.·[W1lloW]·._.·´¯) says:

but it was really cool ;-)

Fred is l ve says:

when can we do it again?

Fred is l ve says:

don't worry, i'm kidding

Fred is l ve says:

where did you learn to do that?

(¯`·._.·[W1lloW]·._.·´¯) says:

i'm not sure

(¯`·._.·[W1lloW]·._.·´¯) says:

i think i'm able to do some impromptu spells when i want to

Fred is l ve says:

i really need to go to sleep now

(¯`·._.·[W1lloW]·._.·´¯) says:

i better do it 2

Fred is l ve says:

so… see you around?

(¯`·._.·[W1lloW]·._.·´¯) says:

sure

END


End file.
